


It's About Time!

by Gwatson2304



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mention of Lindsey's Ex, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: I found two prompts -1) I just want to be close to someone for a little bit, is that okay?2) Can I lay my head in your lap?And my mind spiralled into over 8k of fic. It's a 3 parter but 2 of the parts are already wrote, mostly Beta'd so will be up pretty quick.First 2 chapters are Teen and Up, Chapter 3 is where it gains its explicit rating. I done it this way so if people don't want to read the sex scene then it doesn't ruin it for them and they get an ending too.Lindsey and Sonnett after the horrendous 6-0 loss and how they get together, stop pining and get their act together.Second part is their first date





	1. It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to @Sandstonesunspear for Beta reading this and being there for me to bounce ideas off for this! Aksi they came up with the title!
> 
> First fic for Women's Soccer but it was fun to write!

Sonnett was numb after the match against Utah. She had dragged down one of her closest friends, then she had dragged down one of her idols. She knew she deserved the red card, as soon as she put her hands on Press and ARod she knew it was coming and she was upset with herself for not taking a couple of extra seconds to think. She knew a couple of seconds could mean that they had a scoring opportunity but it would have been better than making her team play with 10 women. 

Now, she is sitting on the sidelines not even kitted up. The Courage was always going to be a difficult game and they needed their strongest line up, but with Sonnett sitting out they were down one of their best players. She felt sick to her stomach watching the game, as shots are missed and NCC dominate in Portland’s half, as the team gathers at half time and they look determined but also deflated. She watches as Lindsey looking for her. She tries to give her an encouraging look, but the sadness in Horan’s eye doesn’t make it extremely convincing, she just wants to wrap the number 9 up in a hug.

Lindsey gets a yellow card and all she can think of is the last game and how Lindsey got a yellow for her. Her head is resting in her hands watching in anticipation. Then Mark decides to sub Horan out, which is what he should have done in the last game to herself to prevent her second yellow. Not that she blames him. She should have kept her hands to herself. Horan takes a seat on the bench and Sonett reaches over to squeeze her shoulder, which earns her a small smile. 

After the match they get in Caitlin’s car together. Lindsey rests her head on Sonnett’s shoulder and Sonnett rests her head against Lindseys’. They fall into a comfortable silence whilst Caitlin and Ellie sit up front singing along to the radio trying to push off the feeling of upset from losing 6-0. 

Emily and Lindsey have always had an easy-going friendship where words don’t need to be spoken in order for care to be shown. They are both fairly touchy and it’s a big part of their communication. Sonnett has had a crush on Horan since the first time she met her at a National Team Camp, but it wasn’t until they got traded to the Thorns for Alex Morgan that they could actually get to know one another and they have developed such a deep friendship that Sonnett is content with just being friends for now. Horan has an on again off again relationship and it means there hasn’t been a convenient time to try to explore them. 

They have slowly started crossing the lines of friendship. Horan has her own apartment, but with how much of her stuff that is currently sitting in Sonnett’s apartment you wouldn’t know it. They spend more nights than not cuddled up on the couch, watching reruns of their favourite shows and spending time together. They have friends over and it’s treated like they have both invited them to their apartment, rather than Sonnett inviting them to her apartment. The slow blurs are welcomed by both women and are enjoyed. 

They get to the apartment. As they go inside Sonnett says, “Grab whatever drinks you want, we’re just gonna change and then will be right out.” 

“You gonna shower?” Sonnett asks whilst grabbing her comfiest Adidas sweats and a jumper of Lindsey’s that she loves to steal. It’s one of her PSG ones. 

  
Lindsey’s gathering her own clothes and towel as she responds, “Yeah I need to wash the game off me, the showers at the stadium just don’t do as good of a job.” 

Sonnett gets changed and when she’s done she presses a kiss to the side of Lindsey’s head. “Pepperoni, right?” 

Lindsey leans into the affection. “Please, and some of that-”   
  


“Chocolate cake,” Sonnett finishes. They share a soft smile and a short hug. “Go shower and I’ll order it.”

As she walks back into the living room, the two Aussies were chilling on the sofa with cans of Diet Coke and an episode of Friends playing on the tv. 

  
“You know how whipped Sonnett is?” Caitlin asks Ellie whilst smirking. This kind of teasing from the two of them is pretty common by this point. 

Ellie looks up at Sonnett. “No Caitlin, do tell us?”

“She has a whole shelf of that awful kombucha drink that only one person we know drinks.”

“Oh fuck off you two, you know she is here a lot,” Emily says rolling her eyes. She takes a seat in the corner of the empty couch; everyone knows she has left it open for Lindsey.

Ellie and Caitlin are laughing to themselves whilst Sonnett calls up the pizza places and gets their order in, already knowing what everyone wants. As she gets off the phone, she hears the water shut off and gets up to grab a drink for her and Lindsey, knowing Lindsey will be out in a few minutes. While she is getting into the episode where they are getting the couch up the stairs, Lindsey sits down next to her on the couch. Emily hands her the can of drink without looking and feels Lindsey press into her. she looks at Horan and puts an arm around her. Lindsey is sat with her feet underneath her curled into Emily. 

Emily notices Lindsey is wearing a pair of her sweatpants and her favourite Adidias jumper. “Nice clothes,” she whispers. 

She wants to tell Lindsey how beautiful she is, but she doesn’t. She loves that Lindsey is comfortable enough to borrow her clothes, she loves seeing her in them. Lindsey never wore her exes clothes and that’s something that brings Sonnett happiness.

Lindsey blushes. “They are so comfortable and I’m not changing, plus I didn’t know you ever played for PSG.”

“I’m not asking you too, yeah must have been when we played there together, you’ve just forgotten.” Emily rubs her thumb against Lindsey’s shoulder and stretches her legs out onto the footrest in front of her as they exchange soft laughs.

They spend a lot of nights like this, resting together on the couch with some random programme on or a soccer match depending on the night. Lindsey looks over at Caitlin and Ellie who are in a similar position and she smiles at the friendship the four of them share. She rests her head on Sonnett’s shoulder and begins to relax, letting the sadness of the loss leave her body. They finish the episode and as another starts the pizza delivery guy calls Emily. 

She untangles herself from Lindsey despite her protests. “You won’t get your chocolate cake if I don’t get up,” she reasons and Lindsey lets her go. 

She passes everyone their pizza and then sits back with her feet up, Lindsey’s feet join hers and she touches a foot to Emily’s making sure there is some sort of contact between them. Emily smiles and gently nudges her foot to let her know she is their. 

As they eat they continue to watch the episodes of Friends and laugh along, Sonnett shouting out her favourite lines and the other three laugh along with her. Once they are finished eating she gets up to heat up the cake and puts ice cream with it, just the way Lindsey likes it. She squeals like a child and makes grabby hands for it when Emily brings it out, and Caitlin gives her a look. Emily just shakes her head, knowing exactly what the girl is thinking. 

“Want some?” Lindsey asks, holding out a spoonful towards the defender who leans in and eats it. 

“Guys stop being gross,” Ellie says making fake gagging noises. 

“Hush Carpenter, don’t think I didn’t see you two feeding one another pizza earlier,” Lindsey bites back. 

The two Aussies blush, their romance is new and they are still learning to navigate it, only being that level of affectionate in front of Lindsey and Sonnett because they trust them so much. The only other time they are like that with one another is in their own apartment. 

Emily laughs and wraps her arm around Lindsey’s shoulder again whilst Caitlin is flicking through the films on Netflix. They all agree on Step Brothers; it’s something they had all seen before but it is hilarious and they love it. 

Lindsey puts her bowl on the coffee table and then whispers to Sonnett, “Mind if I lay down?” 

Sonnett moves to get up and sit on the floor but Lindsey gently grabs her arm. “I didn’t mean for you to get up Sonny,” she gestures to Sonnetts lap, “Can I lay my head in your lap?”

“Oh, yeah that’s fine!” Sonnett puts a cushion on her lap and Lindsey lays down on her side facing the movie. Emily puts a hand on her waist and the other cards through Lindsey’s hair, Sonnett knows how much it soothes her. She feels Lindsey breathing slow right down and she smiles to herself as she tries to focus on the movie. She looks over at the other two girls who have laid themselves down spooning and watching the movie. Emily couldn’t imagine a better place to be than with her four best friends. Even with the awful loss they still find a way to make the day better for one another and it makes her so happy to know she has got these people in her life. Tobin and Christen even join the four of them for these nights, but Tobin took the loss the hardest and just wanted to go home with her girlfriend which no one faulted her for. 

As the film gets halfway through she feels her eyes getting heavier so she leans her head back and lets herself drift, still playing with Lindsey’s hair as she does. Next thing she knows Caitlin is gently waking her to let her know that her and Ellie are going to head out. 

“You can stay if you want?” she says her voice laced with sleep.

“It’s okay, brunch tomorrow though?” Ellie says, wrapping her in a hug.

“Definitely! Avo and toast for everyone,” Emily says laughing. 

“Mmm you making Avo toast now?” She hears a sleepy voice say from her lap.

“No tomorrow, go back to sleep Linds.” The two Aussies wave her goodbye and let themselves out. 

Lindsey turns and looks up at her. “We going to go get in bed?”

She brushes a stray hair off of Lindsey’s face, “yeah come on sleepy head.” 

They go into the bedroom and get themselves ready for bed, taking it in turns to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Phones are put on to charge and then they get into bed on what have become their respective sides. They both get comfortable and whisper their goodnights to one another and then as Emily is drifting she can hear Lindsey turning over, then she turns again. She’s restless. 

“What’s the matter Linds?” She whispers without opening her eyes.

“I can’t get comfortable,” she hears her whisper back. “I’m still trying to get used to not being in a bed with him anymore.” They had broken up just before the World Cup, but Emily knows it’s still a cause of heartache for Lindsey.

“Cm’here” Emily mumbles reaching out for the taller woman who shifts across the bed into her arms, face pressed into her chest. 

“I just wanna be close to someone for a bit, is this okay?” Lindsey timidly whispers into Sonnett’s shirt.

“More than.” She moves onto her back so Lindsey can lay more comfortably on her chest and starts to rub her back. She feels her relax into her and presses a small kiss to the top of her head. Lindsey presses a kiss to her chest and puts a hand on her bicep snuggling in as much as possible. 

“Love you Sonnett.” 

“Love you too Linds.” She looks down at the taller woman and smiles. She’s fierce on the pitch, but in reality she’s a teddy bear. 

Lindsey lets out a small sigh then looks up at her. “I really love you.” 

Emily smiles down at her. “I know you do, I love you too Linds.” 

Lindsey’s brow furrows. Emily gives her a confused look, “What’s the matter?”

Lindsey lifts her head. “You’re not getting it.” 

As Emily goes to ask what she means, she feels a pair of soft lips press against hers. It finally makes sense. She presses her hands against Lindsey’s back harder and kisses her back. She closes her eyes and enjoys how their lips feel against one another. They kiss for a few minutes then Lindsey pulls back and looks into Emily’s eyes that she opens at the loss of contact.

“You have feelings for me?” Lindsey sounds confused.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t,” Emily replies, pressing another kiss to her lips. “I really like you. I definitely love you, and I’ve been falling for you since that camp where I played the 10 to your 9.” They share a laugh at the made up story Emily spun in an interview for fans. 

“Can’t have been falling then, seeing as you’ve never played the 10 to my 9,” Lindsey says, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

“Mmm, must have been someone else then.” Emily feels a pinch at her sides and wraps her arms around the taller woman. “Just kidding, it’s always been you.” 

Lindsey breaks out into a huge smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sonnett presses a kiss to her forehead, “Caitlin and Ellie have been teasing me for months.”

“Same! Everytime we do stuff for one another, like the other day when I ordered your pancakes and coffee just how you like it, or when I bring an extra jacket for you because I know you won’t bring one.”

“I never think it’s going to get as cold as it does!” Sonnett pouts and Lindsey presses a kiss to it. As she tries to pull away, Emily puts a hand on the back of her neck and keeps her against her lips, exchanging soft lazy kisses as they relax together. 

When they pull apart Emily presses a kiss to her nose. “I’ve wandered for so long how it would feel to do that.”   
  


“Feels pretty perfect.” Lindsey cups her cheek and moves onto her knees in between Emily’s legs. “You are so beautiful Emily, I have wanted to tell you that for so long. You are gorgeous and you make me wanna kiss you all the time. It’s why I kept splitting up with him, but I couldn’t bring myself to ruin our friendship so I kept going back to what I knew so I wouldn’t ruin it. He knew. We talked about it. But I don’t wanna keep going back. I know us. Even if we’ve never been romantic with one another before, our actions are far from platonic. I don’t wanna run from it anymore.”

Sonnett leans towards her, the use of her name had told her Lindsey was being serious with her. She never uses her name otherwise, it’s always Dasani or Sonny or Sonnett. “Don’t go back, I can be whatever you want me to be. I want the date nights, the awkwardness as we learn what being romantic with one another means. I want to be able to look at you and admire you without having to hide it, I want to tell you you’re beautiful whether you’re wearing my clothes or you’re all dressed up. I want to fall asleep holding you and wake up with you in my arms.” 

Lindsey leans forward and kisses her hard. She fists the front of Emily’s shirt and they kiss hard. Lips crashing into one another and nips at one another's lips are exchanged. 

Emily fists the back of Lindsey’s shirt and pulls her flush against her. They end up sliding down the pillows, with Lindsey ending up properly on top of Sonnett. They keep exchanging heated kisses but Sonnett’s hands stay on her back. 

Lindsey slides her free hand up the front of Sonnett’s shirt and grins as she touches the rock hard abs she’s had the chance to admire so many times because Sonnett won’t wear a shirt in the changing room. Sonnett pushes up into the contact and they both let out a moan into the kiss. 

Sonnett breaks the kiss and presses her forehead against Lindsey’s, whispering, “Fuck, you’re not even doing anything yet but you’re pushing me over the edge.” She blushes as she talks. 

Lindsey lets out a groan, “So sexy.” She kisses Sonnett’s neck and lets her hand trail over her abs, not giving up the opportunity now she is allowed. “I wanna do this so bad, but I also wanna do it right,” she whispers as she presses a kiss under Emily’s ear. 

Emily’s head is thrown back and her eyes are screwed closed she shudders at the kiss pressed under her ear. Her hands are under Lindsey’s shirt exploring her back. 

“You have to stop then, babe.” Lindsey looks up at her at the use of the pet name. Emily looks down and grins. “Felt right to say it.” 

“Say it again.”

“Babe, let’s cuddle and try to get some sleep.”

“God, that sounds so good coming out of your mouth, even when it’s the opposite of what I want to do right now.” Lindsey presses her face into Emily’s neck. “Let me take you out tomorrow.” 

Emily presses a kiss to the top of her head and removes her hands from under Lindsey’s top. “It would be an honour to go out with you, Linds.” 

She grabs the comforter and pulls it over them, getting them comfortable. Her hands wrap around Lindsey again and she presses a kiss to her hair as she settles in. 

“G’night Linds.”

Lindsey moves her head out of Sonnett’s neck. “Where’s my goodnight kiss?” 

Sonnett leans in to kiss her softly, not letting it escalate past a few seconds of light kissing. 

“Better?” She asks, smirking.

“Much.” Lindsey’s face returns to Sonnett’s neck and they settle down both closing their eyes and thinking about what just transpired. 

\-------------------

When Emily wakes the next morning, she can feel a weight on top of her. It takes her a few seconds to remember what transpired the night before. When she does she tightens her hold, making sure she’s feeling correctly. Then she peeks out of one eye and can see blonde hair and a softly snoring Lindsey Horan on her chest. She grins at the sight and lets out a content sigh. 

They had woken up cuddling plenty of times, never like this though, but it always ended up that way between them. They both played it off and didn’t mention it, but now Sonnett has to do everything in her power to not fist punch the air in celebration that she is finally waking up with the woman she wants in her arms. And on top of that, that same woman wants her back just as much. 

She leans down and presses a kiss to Lindsey’s hair and softly brushes her fingertips up and down Lindsey’s back. It takes a few minutes but the other woman begins to stir. She makes an unhappy noise at first and mumbles incoherent things, then she mumbles “you better have coffee waiting for me if you think it’s acceptable to wake me up right now.” 

Sonnett lets out a laugh and then Lindsey looks a little confused as if it’s not the laugh she was expecting then she realises where she is and looks up with a big smile. 

“It wasn’t just a dream!” 

“No it definitely wasn’t.” Sonnett gives her one of her trademark Soft Sonny smiles. 

“I can do this then.” She leans up and kisses Sonnett, lazy kisses that have Sonnett laying back against the pillows and pulling Horan up with her so they don’t detach. 

When they pull away for air, Sonnett breathlessly whispers, “You can do that any morning, in fact you can do that anytime you want!” 

“Smooth.” Lindsey grins. “I will happily do it anytime.” 

They share soft looks and a few more kisses, then Sonnett leans over to check her phone.

**Darlings Group Chat**

**Foordy** \- You better be getting ready for Brunch. 

Emily checks the time, 11:05am. 

**Sonny** \- @The Great Horan just woke up, we’ll be ready for 12. 

**Carpenter** \- Too busy having morning snuggles to remember Avo on toast </3

**Sonny** \- Sent a picture 

“You better not be taking pictures.” Lindsey looks up at her from her chest and Sonnett gives her a  _ you caught me _ look. “Pass me my phone please.” Sonnett grabs it and then wiggles it at her but won’t let go, Lindsey gets the hint and leans up to kiss her then she releases the phone. 

**The Great Horan** \- Snuggles > Avo On Toast 

**Foord ** \- :O You don’t mean that 

**The Great Horan** \- You’ll never know, anyways we need to get ready! Will meet you at 12.

Sonnett looks down at her and presses a kiss to her cheek, “coming above Avo on Toast is practically a marriage proposal in your rankings.” 

“Oh shh,” Lindsey laughs and moves to get up but Sonnett pulls her back and won’t let her go, “we need to get ready Dasani.”

“But baaabe” Sonnett whines at her, “I only just got to do this, I don’t wanna give up a day of snuggles.” 

“You can still cuddle me and hold my hand whilst we’re out.” Lindsey says turning in her arms and pressing a kiss to her lips, “let’s go get ready.” This time when she gets up Emily lets her, watching her walk away. 

“You look so good in my clothes.” Emily admires her.

“I can steal them then,” Lindsey jokes. 

“You basically live here so they won’t go far if you do,” Emily laughs and gets up walking towards Lindsey. “I have a question.”

“Too soon for a U-Haul babe, even if I am here all the time.” Lindsey says wrapping her arms around Sonnett’s shoulders. 

“Not the question, but good to know!” Sonnett presses a kiss to her lips, still not quite believing she can do that whenever she wants, “are we like girlfriends now?”

Lindsey bites her lip, “Girlfriends,” she whispers, “that sounds amazing.” 

“It’s just I don’t want to keep calling you my friend when I’m kissing you and holding you like you’re my girlfriend, calling you my date or any other cringey word just doesn’t work for me either.”

“I like girlfriend,” Lindsey says blushing, “Will you officially be my girlfriend Emily Ann Sonnett?”

“Most definitely!” Emily kisses her then swats her ass, “best go get ready so we can go get coffee and food, we both know how grumpy you will be in a little while without your morning coffee. 

“Hey!” Lindsey pushes her shoulder gently, “I’ll be out in 15.” 

Emily goes and uses the guest bathroom whilst Lindsey uses her bathroom and the two meet in the master bathroom 15 minutes later to brush their teeth. Emily bumps their shoulders together as they keep catching one another's eyes in the mirror. 

They put their shoes on and grab everything they need then head out of the door. As soon as she locks the door Emily feels a hand in hers and links their fingers together, they both have big smiles on their faces.

She opens the door for Lindsey then gives her a kiss before going and getting into the driver's seat. They hold hands as she drives and when they pull up to the Water Avenue Coffee 15 minutes later they both get out of the car and meet round the front to walk in together holding hands. 

They spot the two Matildas sitting at their usual table and they walk over to them. 

Caitlin spots them first and looks down at their connected hands then looks back up at their smiling faces.

“I KNEW IT!!” She shouts as they approach. 

“Knew what?” Ellie asks confused, then she turns around and sees them too, “Finally!” Is all she says. 

“Right?” Sonnett replies earning a laugh from all three women. 

“Once we have food you have to tell us what the fuck happened after we left!” Foord says.

“I mean, not everything.” Carpenter adds, “I don’t wanna bring back up my breakfast.”

“Ellie!” Lindsey says blushing, “Nothing like that happened.” 

“You so wanted it to though,” Caitlin smirks, “Both of you did.” They both blush and pretend to be interested in the menu, even though they already know what they are ordering. 

Sonnett pushes out her chair and goes to order for the four of them, whilst she’s gone the two Matildas instantly look at Lindsey, “sooo nothing happened?” Caitlin enquiries.

“No, we wanted it too, but I want to do this properly.” Lindsey blushes, “she means too much to me and neither of us are going anywhere, I figure I could at least take her on one date first.”

“Three Avo Toasts, one Mushroom Melt Egg sandwich and four iced coffees are on their way,” Sonnett says sitting back down in her chair, subtly sliding it closer to Lindsey so their legs are touching.

“So tell us all about last night!” Foord says, “I can’t wait for food to be here I want the story!”

The two Americans look at one another and roll their eyes. Then Sonnett starts talking and Lindsey jumps in at points, as they are talking the coffee comes over and Sonnett hands Lindsey one Sweet N Low before she can even begin asking. As they finish the story their food is placed in front of them.

“I’m so glad you two finally got your shit together.” Ellie says breaking her eggs open. “It’s been a long time coming!” 

“Yeah it has,” Sonnett squeezes Lindsey’s hand as they make soft eyes at one another. 

“Stop being gross.” Caitlin says with a smile that tells them she doesn’t really care.

“You two are exactly the same so you cannot say anything!” Lindsey retorts. 

“No, we are nowhere near the level you two are, pushing chairs closer together not so subtly Sonny, constantly holding hands or touching in some way, it’s so adorable.” 

“Oh whatever!” Sonnett splutters out, picking up her sandwich for a big bite. They eat in relative silence, all four of them really hungry and wanting to enjoy the food. They frequent the place often because of its ethical sourcing of food, the projects they have going on and because they do really great food and coffee. Horan knocks her knee against Sonnett’s and they share a smile then Emily presses a small kiss to her cheek. 

“Do you want a lift back to your place Linds?” Caitlin asks as they are finishing up. 

“No, I’m just going to go back with Sonnett and get ready.”

“No.” Caitlin looks her dead in the eye. “You’re going on a date, do it properly you useless bisexual.”

“Hey!” Emily says as she grabs Lindsey’s hand, “we could literally stay in, in our sweats and I would be more than happy.” 

“Please don’t do that! Go somewhere cute, take cute pictures, send them to us and just have a nice night out together!” Carpenter jumps in. 

“I was planning on going somewhere nice, I just didn’t want to have to leave her.” Lindsey says resting her head on Sonnett’s shoulder. 

“See this is adorable and this is why you have to do it properly!” Caitlin says.

“Fine.” Lindsey rolls her eyes, “I’ll come get you at 4?” She checks her watch to make sure it’s not too far away timewise. 3 hours, perfect. 

“4 is perfect babe.” Sonnett says pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Wait! Do Press and Heath know?” Foord asks getting her phone out.

“No, just you two.” Lindsey replies, “What are you doing? Who are you calling?” She tries to grab Caitlin’s phone from across the table but she doesn’t let her. 

“TOBITO!” Caitlin shouts when she answers, “Is your pretty girlfriend there too?”

“Stop hitting on Christen, you have your own girlfriend! Chris come here!” Tobin’s voice is heard. 

“Hey girls what’s up?” Christen says entering the screen, Caitlin has angled it so the four women are in the picture. 

“Guess what happened last night!” Ellie joins in with the teasing. 

“I don’t want to know about your sexscapades Carpenter, we’re going!” Tobin goes to hang up. 

“Tobin!” Ellie says pulling a face, “Like I would call to tell you that! Ask Sonny what happened!” 

“Come on Sonny just tell me, we were about to go for a hike.” Tobin laughs but also looks like she wants to be off the phone. 

“Me and Horan got our shit together.” Sonnett responds. 

“You finally sorted the flat out! At last! You guys could have just text a picture!” Tobins rolls her eyes. 

“No you doofus!” Foord says looking exasperated. 

“We kissed and made it official! Now go enjoy your walk, we all love you bye!” Horan shouts as she pressed the red end call button. “You two are pains in the ass!” 

“You love us though!” Caitlin and Ellie both pull the same innocent look. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just get me home.” 

They all stand up and Emily walks with them to the Aussie’s car, once the two of them are in she presses a short kiss to Lindsey’s lips and wraps her up in a tight hug. 

“I don’t want to go to mine.” Lindsey mumbles into her neck. 

“As soon as you’re ready come by, don’t wait for 4, I’ll be ready as soon as.” Emily responds holding her tighter and pressing a kiss to her ear. “I want to spend as little time apart as possible.” 

“Same,” Lindsey pulls back and kisses her a little harder this time then she presses a couple of short kisses to her lips, “go get ready hot stuff, I’ll be there soon.”

“Looking forward to it babe.” Emily opens the door for her and then says, “see you two troublemakers tomorrow at practice!” 

“Make sure you get her home at a decent time!” Ellie teases.

Please, like Lindsey is going anywhere but Sonny’s after their date, if they even make it out!” Caitlin teases.

Lindsey covers her blushing cheeks, “just drive, you two are so embarrassing!”

Sonnett laughs to herself as she steps away from the car and they drive off, she makes her way to her own car and starts internally panicking about going on a date with Lindsey.


	2. All Of The Cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett and Horan go on their date, safe to say Horan is a just as Soft as Sonnett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Beta @Sandstonesunspear
> 
> Feel free to come follow me on tumblr @gwatson2304, talk about WoSo and these soft idiots :D

Four outfit changes, and a facetime call with Rose later, Sonnett’s ready for Lindsey’s arrival. They had settled on her high waisted blue skinny jeans (“She stares at your ass every time you wear them, remember the ticker tape parade? We couldn’t post loads of pictures because of it!”) and a plain white top (“No you cannot wear a tank top! She’s already going to be drooling over your ass, she doesn’t need to drool over your arms too!”). 

She thanks Rose, hangs up the phone, then goes to take a shower. When she gets out, she puts a matching blue set on, not because she has any expectations but just incase, then puts on the chosen outfit. Finally she dries her hair and curls it because Lindsey had commented how good it looked every time she had it curled, before applying a light layer of makeup. She checks herself over in the mirror and is pleased with how she looks, sending a quick snap to Sam and Rose then pulls on her white SoleCourt Boost x Parley Adidas Tennis Shoes. 

She checks the time. 3:30pm. She sits on the couch. It’s not long before her leg starts jogging up and down nervously. They have been out together plenty of times, she tries to reason with herself. They’ve been to dinner and brunch, they’ve gone to movies together and on plenty of day trips. But now all of a sudden the label of “Date” makes it seem so different. There’s an added pressure with a date. She feels like she needs to impress Lindsey, show her a different side to her. Surely going from friends to girlfriends means she has to have another side to her, a romantic side. If she’s being honest, she’s already been showing Lindsey the side of her that cares and does stuff for her that only someone romantically interested would. She knows she’s putting unnecessary pressure on herself, but she wants this to work out and she wants to do everything she can to make it work. 

As her watch creeps closer to 3:45, she hears a knock on the door. The butterflies in her stomach gowild as she crosses the room and opens the door. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the woman in front of her. Lindsey is wearing an Adidas tank top, a pair of black jeans with rips at the knees and an olive green light jacket. Her hair is down and straightened and she is holding out a bouquet of roses.

“Not to be cliche or anything but roses for a beautiful lady,” Lindsey says as she holds the flowers out to Sonnett. 

“You are beautiful.”

“I never knew you felt so strongly about flowers, Dasani.”

Sonnett rolls her eyes as she takes the flowers and walks inside to put them in water. “Not the flowers!” 

“What then?” Lindsey asks, laughing at Sonnett’s blush. 

“You, of course!” She put the flowers on the window sill and turns to Lindsey, wrapping her arms around her waist “Always you babe.” 

Lindsey leans in and presses a small kiss to Sonnett’s lips. “Sweet talker.”

“No way you can say anything, you turned up with roses.” Sonnett presses a harder kiss to her lips and they both get caught up in the moment. 

“We are so going out, we can’t let the Aussies be right,” Lindsey says, but doesn’t make any move to break up the kissing. 

“Mmm.” Sonnett goes to move away but Lindsey slips her tongue into her mouth, so instead her eyes close and she presses into Lindsey. They continue for a few minutes until Sonnett pulls away first, pressing their foreheads together both of them breathing deeply. “Let’s go hot shot, we can do more of that later.”

Lindsey grins. “Putting out on the first date, my my I didn't take you for that kind of girl Sonnett.”

Sonnett hits her chest and groans, “Now I definitely won’t be.” 

“We’ll see.” Lindsey winks and bites her lip seductively. 

Sonnett leads her out of the door, before they don’t make it out, and they make their way down to Lindsey’s car. She opens the door for Sonnett and receives a giggle and a kiss on the cheek in return. When she gets in she puts her belt on and as she pulls away she takes Sonnett’s hand in her own. 

“So, where are we off to?” Sonnett asks, linking their fingers together. 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Lindsey grins cheekily and hands her phone over to Sonnet. “Come on DJ woo me with your tunes.” 

They spend the rest of the ride with Sonnett putting on songs and them both singing along to them, most of them from her public playlist on Spotify, Xtra Guac Plz. They laugh, helping Sonnett relax and forget her pre-date nerves. She snaps a picture of Lindsey and sends it to Rose with the caption: “You said I couldn’t wear a tank top on a date.” 

Lindsey had shed her jacket and her arms were very much on show. 

She gets a reply saying: Because Mal told me what Lindsey would be wearing, can’t have you matching on a first date! Now go enjoy it!

She looks over at Lindsey and takes in the other woman whilst she drives. She rubs her thumb across the back of Lindsey’s hand and enjoys the small smile it elicits from her. They pull up at Muchas Gracias Mexican Restaurant.

“We’ve been saying about coming out to Newberg for ages to try this place!” Sonnett says as she realises where they are.

“I know,” Lindsey replies with a knowing smirk. “I thought it would be nice to go somewhere new, away from our usual places.” 

Away from people who might recognise us, is what Sonnett hears. 

She squeezes Lindsey’s hand gently. “It’s perfect, I’m glad you decided to bring me here.”

Lindsey gets out of the car and comes round to open the door for Sonnett. She takes her hand and they walk towards the restaurant together. They get seated fairly quickly and are left alone by their waiter to look over the menu. 

“You’re meant to be looking at the menu.” Lindsey’s voice startles her, considering she says it without even looking up at Sonnett. 

Sonnett licks her lips. “I already know what I want.”

It’s Lindsey’s turn to blush. “Behave Dasani.” 

Sonnett laughs and brushes her foot against Lindseys’. “the beef chorizo plate Linessi, I don’t know where your mind is at.” She gives one of her cheeky smiles.

Lindsey rolls her eyes at Sonnett’s antics. 

As Sonnett begins to relax, her playful nature starts to come out, just how it normally does between the two of them.

Their waiter came back over and they ordered two diet cokes, Sonnett ordered the beef chorizo plate and Lindsey ordered the shrimp plate. He walks away and Lindsey leans across to take both of Sonny’s hands in her own. They stare at one another for a few minutes, not feeling the need to fill the silence.

“I’m so lucky,” Lindsey whispered loud enough for the other woman to hear. 

“You’re not the only one,” Sonnett squeezes her hands and Lindsey responds by rubbing her thumbs over the backs of her hands. “We could have literally gone for a walk and called it a date and I would have been so happy. This is amazing, thanks for doing something we’ve both wanted to for a while.”

Lindsey brings one of her hands up to her lips and kisses it, “this is just the beginning of the night.”

“There’s more?”

“Of course! I’m not just taking you to dinner, gotta woo you Dasani.”

Sonnett gets a soft look on her face, “You do that everyday without trying Linds.”

Lindsey blushes and presses another kiss to Sonnett’s hand, the waiter comes by with their drinks and says he will return with their food in a few minutes. They both take a drink, keeping one hand joint together. Their food comes over and they start to eat, talking about football and plans they have coming up. In all honesty it feels like a normal dinner that they have been on plenty of times before, showing just how intimate their relationship already was just without mutual acknowledgement of it. They share soft laughs and knowing looks, they share food and when they are finished they sit for a few minutes just basking in one another's presence. 

“The best bit is now I don’t have to pretend to not be staring at you, I don’t have to look away or pretend I was going to tell you something,” Lindsey confesses. 

“Done that much?” Sonnett smirks.

“Shut up, like you haven’t.”

“I plead the fifth.” Lindsey rolls her eyes at Sonnett’s comment, both of them knowing just how many times they had each stared for too long. “Rose picked these jeans out because of the pictures from the ticker tape parade.”

“God! She had to get rid of so many pictures at my insistence!” Lindsey explained, “I was definitely staring that day.”

“Good thing I stare just as much, especially when you wear tops like that,” she gestures to Lindsey’s tank top.

Lindsey jokingly flexes, “Oh yeah, you like these tops?”

Emily takes a long drink, “definitely.” 

They look into one another's eyes for a few seconds, the tension that had been building for months ready to spill over. 

“Let’s get out of here for the next part of the date.” Lindsey breaks the moment, she pays the bill (with great protest from Sonnet) and then they walk back to the car, linking fingers and bumping shoulders as they do. 

They drive a few minutes up the road to their next destination, as they pull up to the ticket booth Sonnett is in shock.

“How did you know??”

“You mentioned it in France, that you wanted to go to the one back home in Georgia, that it was something you missed the most.” Lindsey says confidently. 

“You really listen.” Sonnett says in awe.

“I really care that’s why, you listen to everything everyone tells you, you know everyone coffee and food order anytime we go out. You now how to cheer people up when they are sad, you know small details about everyone you come into contact with. You deserve that treatment back.” Lindsey feels a kiss being pressed to her hand as she breaks to wait in the queue, she leans over and presses a kiss to Sonnett’s cheek and smiles when she turns her face to connect their lips. They kiss for a few minutes until the car behind them honks to let them know they need to move. They pull away smiling and blushing and pull up to the booth. Lindsey buys two tickets, they were showing the new Tarintino movie and she knows Sonnett had wanted to see it.

They pull up to a spot in the middle of the lot, with a perfect view of the screen. They had gotten there early enough that there weren't many other cars about. Lindsey switches it to the designated station so they are ready and both women slide their seats back a little so they had leg room. She turns her body so she is facing Sonnett and she reaches for her hand, both of them wanting to be constantly connected. Not that it wasn’t like this before, just now they can deliberately do it without making up some excuse in their heads as to why they are so touchy.   
Emily leans over and presses a kiss to her lips and Lindsey responds by wrapping her free arm around her waist pulling her closer. They share soft, slow kisses and both women are smiling into the contact. Emily has a hand resting on Lindsey’s bicep and is running her fingers up and down, enjoying the muscle moving under her fingers. As they pull away for air Lindsey kisses Sonnett’s cheek and face, wanting to keep the intimacy of the moment. Emily giggles and joins their lips again for a short kiss. 

“Should we go get some snacks for the movie?” 

Lindsey nods and then gives her another quick kiss, “you wait right here, I’ll go.”

“Don’t belong.” 

“I’ll try.”

She gets out of the car and shoots off a message to Mal: It’s going really well so far! Haven’t said or done anything embarrassing! God why haven’t we done this sooner? Her lips are so soft!

Mal replies within seconds, her and Rose are probably sat together waiting for updates from them both, Yay! Get it girl! We’ve been telling you for the longest to go for it! At least you can do it now! Enjoy the night, don’t do anything Kelley wouldn’t (I’d say me, but we both know that means you won’t do anything!).

Lindsey laughed at Mal’s reference to her being innocent, and the reference to their fellow teammate from the USWNT who had told them all about her wild college days.

She got in line and when she got to the front she bought an extra large popcorn, to large Cokes and a T-Shirt for Sonnett. It would match her Waffle House one. She walked back to the car and as she approached she noticed the front seats were pushed forward and Emily had got into the back under a blanket. She opens the back door and climbs in next to the other woman, once she’s settled under the blanket she passes her the drink and T-Shirt. 

“This is awesome! Thanks so much Linds!” She receives a kiss as thanks and her heart soars, she’d happily bring her gifts all the time if it meant kisses like that. She says as much to Sonnett who gave her another kiss, “you can have them whenever you want without bringing anything other than yourself.”

“Perfect.” She goes in for another kiss and they kiss until they are interrupted by the radio crackling and the sounds of the movie trailers come through. She wraps her arm around Sonnett’s shoulders and Sonnett cuddles into her as they settle in for the movie. They place their drinks on the floor by their feet and the popcorn next to Lindsey so they can both reach it.

“I’m glad you moved to the back whilst I was at the concessions.” Lindsey whispers into her ear.

“Me too, cuddling with you is the best.” As if to make her point clearer she tucks her head under Lindsey’s chin and tightens her arm around Lindsey’s waist, Horan responds by holding her tighter and rubbing a hand up and down her back. They settle in to watch the movie and make their way through the popcorn as they do, but about halfway through Sonnett becomes restless. She starts off by drawing patterns on Lindsey’s arm with her fingers, then she puts her face into Lindsey’s neck and stays like that for a bit; but when that doesn’t satisfy her she starts to press small kisses to Lindsey’s neck and collarbone. Her hand trails up and down Lindsey’s exposed arm and Lindsey finds it hard to focus on the movie.

She whispers (even though she doesn’t need to), “are you bored?” 

Sonnett looks up at her, “no, I’m enjoying the movie, I’m just very distracted. By you.”

“Oh really?” Lindsey asks with humour lacing her tone. 

“Mhm,” and to prove her point she kisses up her neck, and nips just below her ear, “we’ve spent so long not doing this, that I just wanna do it every opportunity I can.”   
Lindsey relaxes back into the seat, “I’m not going to stop you, I never did the whole cliche making out in a movie, or the back of a car. So why not both at once?”

Sonnett gets a sly grin on her face, having all the consent she needs to carry on. She wanted to make sure Lindsey wouldn’t be upset if they don’t watch all of the movie, if it was going to upset her she would wait until later to carry on her plan. She presses open mouthed kisses to Lindsey’s neck and when she gets to the base of her throat she bites down gently, then kisses it and moves across the exposed part of her chest. Lindsey’s head is thrown back and her eyes are closed, her breathing becoming more ragged as Sonnett continues her path. She makes her way up the other side of Lindsey’s neck and then across to her lips. Lindsey reacts immediately, her hands pull Sonnett into her lap and rest on her waist, the blanket falling to the floor. 

“So amazing,” she feels Sonnett mumble against her lips, then she gently bites down and pulls Sonnett closer to her. One hand slips up the back of Sonnett’s shirt and explores up and down whilst Sonnett threads a hand in her hair and the other is on the back of her neck pulling her in. The kisses are becoming more sloppy as they struggle for breath but neither of them want to pull away. Lindsey’s tongue slips into Sonnett’s mouth eliciting a moan and Sonnett grinds down against Lindsey, causing her to push up and give her the friction she wants. 

“Fuck,” is whispered into her ear and Lindsey gently scrapes her nails against Sonnett’s back, “Mmm Linds!” 

Lindsey smiles and starts pressing kisses to Sonnett’s neck, “what do you need babe?” 

“You, just you!” Sonnett’s head is thrown back and she has a look on her face that tells Lindsey how far gone she is. 

“Look at me Em,” Lindsey stills her movements and waits for the other woman to open her eyes and focus on her, “I want this. I really want this. But I also want to do it somewhere that isn’t in public in the back of my car.” 

Sonnett nods, coming to her senses, “you’re right. I know you’re right. But fuck when you touch me like that I just want to forget and do it.”

“Me too, trust me.” They share a soft kiss and Sonnett climbs off of Lindsey’s lap and sits next to her. She bends to get their drinks and they both take a long drink trying to clear their heads. 

“So are you coming back to mine tonight?” Sonnett asks, clearly unsure and nervous, “no pressure, we can cuddle like last night and just be there together.”

Lindsey places a hand on her jaw and gently turns her face so she can look into Sonnett’s eyes, “I want to come back to yours and carry on what we were just doing Em.” 

Sonnett grins at her and cuddles into Lindsey again, “There isn’t long left of the film why don’t we finish it up.”

If you ask either of them what happened in the rest of the film neither of them could tell you. 

They are both anticipating the next part of their night. Which it’s safe to say goes extremely well.

They wake up the next morning very satisfied but ready to continue exploring this side of their relationship, the side they had denied themselves for so long. They spend right up until they have to get ready for practice finding spots to kiss and places to touch that the other thoroughly enjoys and when they both turn up to training holding hands with enormous smiles on their faces they definitely get teased by their teammates.


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. From the start it's all build up, feel free to not read if it's not your thing. That's why it's a separate chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's un-Beta'd but a thanks goes out to @yunogiveitup who read two Beginnings and gave feedback. Also @sandstonesunspear who lets me ramble and throw things their way whenever.

“So are you coming back to mine tonight?” Sonnett asks, clearly unsure and nervous, “no pressure, we can cuddle like last night and just be there together.”

Lindsey places a hand on her jaw and gently turns her face so she can look into Sonnett’s eyes, “I want to come back to yours and carry on what we were just doing Em.” 

Sonnett grins at her and cuddles into Lindsey again, “There isn’t long left of the film why don’t we finish it up.”

They stay wrapped up in one another, Lindsey’s arm firmly around Sonnett’s shoulders and stroking her arm. Their heads are resting together and Sonnett’s arms are round Lindsey’s waist holding her tight. When the film finishes they both disentangle and move up front to make the journey home. 

Sonnett leans over and presses a kiss to Lindsey’s cheek and Lindsey turns her head and captures Sonnett’s lips, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

When they pull away Lindsey says, “let’s get back to your place.” 

Sonnett wiggles her eyebrows at Lindsey and they laugh as Lindsey moves the car towards the exit. The half an hour drive back to Sonny’s feels like way longer, they both can feel the anticipation in the air and are just waiting to pull up to the familiar parking space. The radio is on but for once Sonnett isn’t singing along or messing around, she’s watching Lindsey just taking in the other woman. Not giving up the opportunity to stare without interruption. 

When they pull up both women get out and meet around the front of the car. They hold hands and walk inside together. They’ve done the same walk many nights together, after going out for dinner or coming back from practice. It’s never been as quiet as it is tonight, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence. They’d rather just bask in one another's company. 

Lindsey stops them at the door and tugs Sonnett to her, she uses her free hand to brush hair off of Sonnett's face and rests her hands on her waist. "Before anything happens, or doesn't happen because that's still an option-"

"You're rambling babe," Sonnett says with a soft smirk.

Lindsey returns the smile, "I know, I'm nervous. Before we go inside, I just wanted to say I have had the most amazing night with you. We've laughed and joked, we've made out like a pair of teenagers and honestly it's made me feel whole. We've practically been doing this for 2 years and I honestly don't want to do this with anyone else ever again. You make me feel special Em, and I'm so glad we finally came to our senses."

Emily leans in and kisses her softly, "me too babe. I'm so glad you had the courage to tell me what you want, I don't think I could go another day without being able to hold you, or have to go out and it be as “‘juts friends’. You mean way more than that to me Linds." 

Lindsey brings her in for a long hug, “let’s go inside.”

As they cross the threshold Emily turns and presses Lindsey against the door, using her to close it, and presses their lips together in a kiss that portrays her full intentions with Lindsey. Lindsey reacts immediately, her hands coming up to Sonnett’s face and pressing into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly to grant Sonnett’s tongue access. Sonnett’s hands find Lindsey’s waist and pull her flush against her, both women are still highly worked up from the make out session in the car. 

When they start to run out of air Sonnett begins to kiss across Lindsey’s jaw and down her neck, lightly nipping the spot just below her ear. Lindsey sighs softly and rests her head against the door, enjoying Sonnett’s exploration of her neck. She moves her hands to Sonnett’s back and keeps her close. 

“Should we have a drink or -” 

Lindsey cuts her off with a kiss, then mumbles against her lips “take me to bed Emily.” 

Sonnett reacts immediately, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. They had done this walk many times. Getting ready for bed and having sleepovers had become a staple in their friendship. But this time the atmosphere was different. Rather than being sleepy and ready for bed, they were both eager to get to what had been building since the night before. 

Sonnett leads her over to the bed and lays her down gently, her hair fanning on the pillow making her look angelic, Sonnett looks down at her in absolute awe and whispers, “you are so beautiful Linds.” 

Lindsey blushes and pulls Sonnett down by the front of her top, “have you seen yourself? This top, those jeans and your hair down! You’ve looked incredible from the moment I picked you up! Heck you looked just as gorgeous this morning when we woke up.” 

“I’m here trying to compliment you and you managed to flip it back, let me talk about you for a minute,” Lindsey looks up and smiles, but waits for Sonnett to continue, “this tank top does wonders for showing your strong, incredible arms. Your whole outfit screams sexy but beautiful. But my favourite you is when we come here and you get in my clothes. You look so sexy and amazing, it makes me feel so many things seeing you in my clothes. But right here, right now, with you laying there like that, damn you look amazing.” She leans down and presses a short kiss to Lindsey’s lips, eliciting an unhappy moan when she pulls away. “I’m about to take care of you don’t worry, there’s plenty more kisses to come but first I want to take your shirt off. As long as that’s okay with you?” 

Lindsey leans up, letting her know it’s definitely okay. Sonnett grabs the bottom of her top and slides it up and over her head. She stares at the exposed flesh now available to her eyes and she bites her lip, thinking about everything she wants to do. 

“You just gonna keep staring?” Lindsey asks whilst resting back on her forearms and giving Sonnett a challenging look. 

“Maybe.” Sonnett replies cheekily. 

“I’ll just have to take care of myself then,” Lindsey winks as she toys with the waistband of her own jeans. 

Sonnett’s hands rest on top of hers and help her to guide her own jeans off taking in each inch of flesh that is exposed as they do. Sonnett throws Lindsey’s jeans down the side of the bed and sits back on her own feet. She looks down and lets her eyes roam over Lindsey’s amazing body. Her abs are something Sonnett has always enjoyed, not to mention her strong thighs, she can’t wait to feel what they feel like wrapped around her head as she goes down on Lindsey.

“You’re definitely not going to be taking care of yourself,” Sonnett pulls off her own shirt as she talks, “I’m not giving up the opportunity to touch you, after waiting for so long to be able to.” 

Lindsey bites her lip then softly says, “what are you waiting for?”

Sonnett moves towards Lindsey and presses her down into the pillow as she kisses her again. The kiss is passionate and full of want, both women giving their all to it. Tongues clash and hands begin to wander as they explore one another's mouths fully. Lindsey’s hands find Sonnett’s ass and pull her down so they are pressed together fully, Sonnett lets out a small moan into Lindsey’s mouth and grinds into Lindsey. The material of her jeans press against Lindsey’s underwear in just the right way that has her hips bucking up, seeking out more friction. Sonnett continues pressing them together and kisses down to Lindsey’s bra clad breasts. She runs her tongue over her nipple through the material and Lindsey digs her nails into her ass, whilst letting out a moan. Sonnett smiles against her bra and reaches behind Lindsey to undo it, she arches her back to help Sonnett and after a few seconds of fumbling she has it undone and thrown down with the rest of their clothes. 

“Fuck,” Sonnett whispers taking in the newly exposed flesh in front of her. Lindsey’s breasts are the perfect size. Not too small but big enough to fit in Sonnett’s hands. She wastes no time in finding that out, one hand immediately covers her right breast whilst she leans in and captures her left nipple in her mouth. The sounds coming from Lindsey let her know she is enjoying it very much. As Sonnett runs her tongue over her nipple, Lindsey grinds their hips together enjoying the friction and she groans out “please babe,”

Sonnett looks up at her, her eyes are closed and the look on her face is one Sonnett won’t forget. She hasn’t even touched her yet and she already looks gone. “What do you need babe?” She asks as she gently squeezes the breast she is holding and runs her tongue across her nipple again. “Look at me babe, tell me what you need.”

Lindsey opens her eyes and looks down into Sonnett’s eyes, “you, I need you.”

“What do you need me to do?” She grinds harder into Lindsey as she talks, wanting to keep the mood and intensity of the situation going. 

“I need you to touch me Em.” Lindsey whines out. 

“I am baby, I’m touching you.” Sonnett teases. 

“No. I need us both to be naked and for you to be inside me Emily.” Lindsey gains confidence and pulls Sonnett up to her lips as she talks. She presses their lips together hard and crushing then whispers against her lips, “please, make love to me.”

Emily gets rid of the rest of her own clothes, wanting Lindsey to feel comfortable. Then her hands come to rest at the top of Lindsey’s underwear, she runs her fingers along the skin and looks into Lindsey’s eyes as she asks, “this okay?”

“More than.” That’s all the response she needs before she’s pulling down the lacy underwear and discarding it off the side of the bed. She looks at Lindsey and whispers, “incredible, so beautiful.” She uses the hair tie on her wrist to put her hair up in a loose bun, then settles in between her legs, she takes ahold of Lindsey’s legs and places them on her shoulders and then begins to kiss the inside of her thighs. She feels hands card through her hair and Lindsey relaxes into the bed letting Sonnett take full control. 

She kisses up to where Lindsey wants her the most and presses kisses to the outside of her lips, causing Lindsey to make a groaning noise and she tries to pull Sonnett to where she wants her. Sonnett lets out a small chuckle and wastes no more time. She has teased the other woman for long enough and if she’s honest she can’t wait any longer. She uses the tip of her tongue and runs it up her lips, staying outside for the minute. Then she brings one of her hands in and parts Lindsey’s folds, exposing the wetness waiting for her. 

“Fuck,” Sonnett curses, getting turned on by the sight in front of her, “You’re so wet.” 

Lindsey blushes and it spreads over her chest and neck, “you’ve been teasing me all night, I’ve been wet ever since we were making out in the car.” 

“Damn,” Sonnett has a huge grin on her face, knowing this is all for her. “I best do something about it then.”

Before Lindsey can respond her tongue is running up her slit and is lapping up the juices waiting for her. All she can think about is how amazing Lindsey tastes and how great it feels having her thighs pressing against either side of her head. Lindsey lets out a deep moan at the contact and gently tugs Sonnett’s hair. Her head is thrown back into the pillows, “Yes, Em! Right there!” 

Sonnett presses more into her and lets her tongue dip inside, she swirls her tongue around and pushes it deeper. Exploring Lindsey, taking her time to read her reactions. Lindsey’s hips buck up into her face and she uses her free hand to hold them down gently, she begins to move her tongue with more purpose and gets into a rhythm that has Lindsey moaning her name over and over. 

As she feels Lindsey getting closer she rubs her tongue along her front wall looking for her G-Spot and once the breathless moans of “Em! Become more frequent she uses two fingers to rub Lindsey’s clit. She rubs in small circles and it has an instant impact. 

“Fuck! Em! Yes! Don’t stop!” Lindsey reaches for the hand holding her hip and links their fingers, “I’m so close!” 

Sonnett continues her movements, she speeds up her fingers and her tongue and she feels Lindsey fall over the edge. She works her through her orgasm, slowing her fingers and tongue but doesn’t stop completely. Not until she hears a small giggle from Lindsey and feels a hand on the back of her neck pulling her upwards. She allows herself to be guided up to Lindsey’s lips and they share small, breathless kisses. 

Sonnett runs her hands up Lindsey’s sides and presses their foreheads together, “So was that everything you hoped it would be?”

Lindsey gives her a short kiss and wraps her arms around the defender, “So much more than I could ever imagine.” 

Sonnett has a confident smile on her face, “good I’m glad.” She moves to lay next to Lindsey and opens her arms to her, “Come here beautiful.” 

Lindsey wastes no time in moving over and laying her head on Sonnett’s chest. The two women lay basking in the moment as they recover. Lindsey’s hand trails up and down Sonnett’s abs, whilst Sonnett traces random patterns onto her back, Lindsey is tucked under her chin, “you fit so perfectly in my arms.”

“Good, because they are the only arms I want around me.” Lindsey whispers, a hint of vulnerability in her tone. 

  
“I don’t want to hold anyone else either, just you.” Sonnett presses a kiss into her hair and tightens are arms to emphasise her point. “Why don’t we have a nap?”

Lindsey pouts and looks up, “I want to take care of you.” 

Sonnett presses a kiss to her lips, “you can, but let’s nap first.”

Lindsey nods and pulls the comforter up over them and relaxes into the amazing woman holding her. They share a few languid kisses and then they are both closing their eyes and drifting off, more than content with how the night has gone. 

And despite their early practice the next day, they make sure they spend their newfound energy after their nap exploring one another in the ways they had been imagining for months. Lindsey definitely returns the favour on more than one occasion during the night. 


End file.
